Runaways
by Nikki daughter of Apollo
Summary: Their meetings were unexpected but they came at the perfect time. They were different yet they knew what it was to feel abandoned, lost, confused and hopeless. They have no homes now, they are the runaways.
1. Prologue

Runaways  
Prologue

* * *

Stitched with a never-fading smile, yet thrown around and torn by about everyone that walks by. Then picked up the next day without being expected to frown or groan or complain but to smile and laugh like I don't have a care in the world. To be tossed and tricked and never second guess myself, because I was invincible, happy. To have people walk through my life, spin it around, walk out and be handed to the next person in line. And whatever they see on the outside is completely different from the inside, when the see surrounded I am alone, clueless but aware, happy but depressed and alive but dead.

Now after years of living like this, years of acting, years of being thrown around and changed I'm finally doing it. Finally taking control and leaving. My stitches were coming undone but now they are gone, nothing left of that smile or laugh or skip or jump, nothing left of what I used to be. I've disappeared from my old life and reappeared in new the one I made up. It was perfect and I controlled everything, until I ran into them.

He was misunderstood and angry, angry at life angry at his parents, angry at everything. So he did what I did years ago, and ran, disappeared without a trace.

She was forgotten and scared so just like we had, she ran. She looked young and naive but she was the exact opposite. She knew more than anyone her age did, and probably should.

They had ran out of their old life, into their new life and into mine. And just like that the old walls of the past and all the hate and anger and sadness crumbled down and were rebuilt with whatever we wanted, because we controlled our own lives now.

We were creators and builders. We were artists and we had painted the perfect picture for just the three of us.


	2. Chapter 1: Luke

Runaways  
Chapter 1

* * *

Luke's POV

I didn't know why his mom's eye's were green and why she mumbled things about the terrible things I would do in the future, but I was sure about one thing. It was freaking me out.

I've never really gotten along with his mom since my dad had left. After I was born my dad (whoever he was) had left my mom and I. It had driven my mom crazy, and made me mad at him. He just left us like he was a king or something!

I slid my back down the door of my room. I was sick of this. Sitting by myself at school and never have known my dad. My mom's eyes turned green randomly and she talked about my future. That's it I thought, I was leaving. I may have only been nine years old, but I went through more than any kid in my class. I pulled a from my closet and threw random clothes in it. I had been think about running away for quite sometime now. With my mom occasionally, okay forget about occasionally, this happened almost everyday, freaking out and having her eyes turn green and my dad, well never have knowing my dad. I knew he was still alive, that he was still out there. I went to the bathroom and grabbed one of the various first aid kits that my overly cautious mom had stocked up on incase I got hurt. I was ready now, I have waited to long, it was about time.

I threw it in the bottom of my bag and then snuck down to the kitchen. I looked around, making sure my mom wasn't around. She wasn't anywhere in sight. I tiptoed into the kitchen, being extra quiet. I quietly opened the refrigerator and grabbed a handful of plastic water bottles and threw them in my bag. I then went over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of crackers and threw them in the bag. Next I picked out a box of granola bars that my mom always ate if she was running late for work. She told me that someone could live on them if they had water. I grabbed a second box just incase.

After I had finished stocking up my bag with various food and drinks, I snuck back upstairs. My mom hadn't noticed, no surprise, I could steal something out of someone's hand and they wouldn't notice. My mom always said that I took after my dad, but I wouldn't know that, I had never met him.

I shoved the backpack under my unmade bed. There wasn't much room and it stuck out from under the bed, so I threw a blanket on top of it. My mom wouldn't notice it, my room was to big of a mess as it was and she never came into my room anyways. She said that it gave her headaches to see it and that sometimes she would see visions of it siting empty for years. Earlier I didn't know what that meant but now it was starting to make sense. They were giving my mom a hint that I was running away.

I looked at my clock that sat in the middle of my bed side table, it read 7:37. Perfect, about forty-five minutes until the sun would set. Think about actually running away got me excited and antsy inside. I was finally going to take control of my life. I would be free with no guide lines or rules but in that moment I started to realize that I was probably going to need to replenish my supply of food and water at some point. To do that I would either need to steal it or to buy it. Stealing seemed like the better idea since I could steal things without being caught or noticed, but I would probably need some money somewhere along the road. I knew that my mom kept a stash of it incase we would ever need it for an emergency, I just didn't know where she kept it.

I thought about where my mom kept all of her business stuff. If it wasn't important she would keep it in the kitchen somewhere in plain sight. But I guess I've never seen important stuff that my mom has. Probably because she kept it hidden, just where? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knocking at the door. I stood straight up and stole a glance at the black back pack. It was completely covered by my blanket, which looked a little odd, sitting folded on top of a lump that was the bag, but it would have to do.

"Hey Luke," she said in a soft voice, "you should probably go to bed soon." I looked over at the clock, it read 8:05. Usually I fought my mom for making me go to bed at this time but today I just said okay and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked over my shoulder, my mom had already left my bedroom and was walking down the stairs. I pulled out my toothbrush from the drawer, put some toothpaste on it and started to brush. While I did that, I started to think about the problem I had with the money. My mom was going to hide it, she hid everything that she didn't want me seeing or taking. And the money was something she defiantly didn't want me to take.

I spit out the toothpaste that was left in my mouth, put my toothbrush away and headed down the stairs, being silent and skipping the fourth step because it always squeaked. I stopped when I saw my mom. She had her back turned towards me and was reading a book, perfect, I thought. I snuck back up the stairs and went into my moms bedroom. I walked over to the far side of the room and kneeled by her bedside table. I remember awhile ago when I needed money for school my mom had come to the table and had pulled some money out of it. I lifted up the sheet of white fabric that hung around the table. I felt around for anything that the money could be held in. No such luck. I stood up and was about to look another place for the money, incase my mom had moved it, when my hand hit the top of the table and felt something papery. I knelt back down and stuck my head under the table to see what it was. It was a sealed white envelope taped to the top of the table. I ripped it off and got out of my moms room as fast as possible. The last thing I needed was my mom to find me out. I ran into my room, closing the door behind me, and went over to my backpack. I took the blanket off the top of the bag and slipped the envelope inside. I zipped it back up and put the blanket on top of it again. I then flipped the switch, turning the light off, and crawled into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin, so my mom couldn't see that I was still wearing jeans and a T-shirt. I then waited for my mom to come in and tell me goodnight like she always did.

It felt like eternity before I heard my moms footsteps on the stairs. I heard her approach my room and open the door. I pretended like I was asleep so I wouldn't have to answer questions about how my day was. She kissed me on the check and told my goodnight before walking out and closing the door behind her. I waited until I heard her get into bed. I then counted to three hundred, to give her the chance to fall asleep. I should have waited longer, but I was too excited. I then took the covers off of me and crouched down on the floor. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and put the blanket that had laid on top of it in my bag. I then glanced over my shoulder taking one last look at my room. This was it, I thought. I then turned around and pulled open my window. I went out feet first and hung on to the ledge. I put my feet in the space between the bricks and pulled the window as close to closed, without slamming my fingers in between the ledge and the window, with my right hand. I then continued to find hand and foot holds along the side of the house. When I got about five feet from the ground, I let go and dropped the ground, feeling a sting travel through my body starting at my feet. When I could feel my legs gain, I took off running into the night.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 2: Thalia

**This chapter took twice as long to write, partly from my writers block, partly from my broken space key not to mention I had to restart from practically the beginning.**

* * *

Runaways  
Chapter two

Thalia's POV

Going on a picnic was one of the things we did as a family. Things that happened about every year, but when you have a mom who is only concerned with herself, it's a guaranty. "Thalia, take Jason to the car with the picnic basket," I heard my mom yell from the bathroom. I picked him up from the floor where he sat calmly. I know it seems weird that a two-year old could be calm, but Jason was weird like that, although the fact that my mom didn't bother to buy Jason any toys probably added to his mood. I walked out to the kitchen and picked up the picnic basket from the counter and carried them both out to the car.

Just as I finished buckling Jason into his car seat my mom came out wearing a yellow dress and a tan hat. My mom and I didn't exactly have the best relationship due to her unstable drinking issues. It all started when my dad left her after she gave birth to me but it started getting worse once he left for a second time after giving birth to Jason. During the days though she was just like a normal mom, it was the nights when she would come home late that I would lock Jason and I in my room for safety precautions. My mom never really got out hand anymore but I still did it because I would always think of the times when I was little and she would stumble around the house throwing glass items and moaning about how my dad had left her.

Today as we drove out to the park my mom kept trying to start-up conversations with me, I didn't give her full answers, I would just mutter something and keep staring out the window. We finally pull into the park parking lot and I jump out eagerly just as the car pulls in. The car comes to a complete stop but I didn't even feel it because I was already running around to the other side of the car waiting to get Jason out. He was smiling when I opened the door, his sky blue eyes filled with joy. I unbuckled his seat belt and move the straps out from around his arms. I lifted him up and carried him over to the grassy area few yards away from the car. He immediately started running around without a car in the world.

My mom then walked over to join us, she found a seat on the ground not to far from where we were playing. We played in the park for a while until my mom called me over.

"Thalia, go get the picnic basket...please," she hesitated to say please but I listened anyways and turned around sprinting towards the small white car that sat idled in the parking lot. The trunk opened when I heaved it open using all my strength and searched for any sign of the brown weaved basket that left the era of peanut butter and carrot sticks. I couldn't find it so I went to the side door and slid it open. I spotted it immediately and took it by the handle. I bounced against my leg as I ran with it over to where my mom and Jason should have been, except they weren't well my mom was, but Jason was nowhere to be seen.

"M-mom, where's Jason?" I asked worried. She looked up from the checkered blanket that laid softly on the ground. her eyes told me everything, before she could even answer I already knew.

"You couldn't. Why! H-h-how could you not try to save him." She just shook her head as a sign that it couldn't be prevented. I didn't know what to do, I was speechless. I collapsed on the stone steps in tears. He couldn't have died in the short amount of time that I was gone it just wasn't possible and besides, how would he have? I sat up on the steps and dried my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. My mom had lost it now, she was crazy, Jason was probably a few yards from here absent-mindedly playing a game off in his own world. I got up and started to search the area, he had to be around. I spent the next hour looking everywhere with still no sight of Jason. I headed back to my mom to find her sitting in the same spot that I had left her.

"Were you even looking!" I screamed, she her head and assured me that it was pointless. I started flailing my arms screaming at my mom, why had she given up hope, he could still be alive! I knew it! She grabbed my arms containing them at my sides, "I think its time to leave," my mom said as she lead me to the car and buckled me in. The ride home was a blur of tears, I didn't want to go home I wanted to be miles away from him, miles away from the memories, miles away from my mom. When the car came to a stop with a jolt my mom pulled out the keys and got out of the car. I saw he walk up the stairs the same way she always has as if she wasn't there when Jason died as if it didn't even concern her. I didn't want to stay here I want to leave to get as far away as possible because life was pointless now without Jason, without someone to care about.


End file.
